


A Red Devil`s Valentine

by Hellzeldagirl



Series: A Devil’s Valentine’s Day [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante Must Die, Desk Sex, F/M, Lingerie, Mild Language, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, The office is clean for once, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellzeldagirl/pseuds/Hellzeldagirl
Summary: After week away from her boyfriend, (Y/N) is surprised when he set up a romantic dinner and a bit more.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: A Devil’s Valentine’s Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161593
Kudos: 46





	A Red Devil`s Valentine

Fuck Dante.

That the only thing that the part-time secretary/demon hunter of Devil May Cry could think about her boss and boyfriend.

Dante being his lazy self had pushed an easy job on to her. Not that like she had a mountain of paperwork and bills to sort through.

(Y/N) let out a sigh as finally pulled up outside Devil May Cry after being away for a week. Once the engine of her car was off (Y/N) took five minutes of peace before heading into the building, running her hand through (H/C) hair to calm herself down.

Grabbing her weapon and travel bag, (N/Y) got out of the car that when she noticed that the lights and the sign were turned off.

“Fuck off!” (Y/N) cursed. “He didn’t pay the fucking electric bills again,” She angrily cursed again as she rushed up the steps outside the shop.

But when she placed her hand on the door handle, when (Y/N) noticed the sound of music coming from inside the shop. It was soft piano music, the romantic type.

With her hand on her weapon, she processed carefully into the shop. Dante wasn’t at his desk like normal and the shop looked clean for once (Patty must of stop by recently). But what caught (Y/N) ’s attention was the set of candles on Dante’s desk.  
“Dante” (Y/N) called out for her boyfriend.

There was a sound from the kitchen before Dante appeared at the said kitchen door.

’Jesus Christ’ (Y/N)s mind screamed when seen Dante.

The half-demon was dressed in a tight pair of black leather trousers with a black dress shirt tucked into his trousers, all button-up with a red tie. And to top it off he had tied his hair back into a ponytail. 

Dante’s appearance had left (Y/N) dumbfounded and hot that she didn’t notice the two plates in his hands, which he placed on top of his desk.

“What this?” (Y/N) questioned.

A white eyebrow was raised at the question.

“Well, if I’m not mistaken today is the fourteen of February,” Dante stated as moved closer to his girlfriend. Once close enough he wrapped his arms around (Y/N)s waist, pulling her closer to his body. “So, I want to spoil my adorable and sexy girlfriend,” he said before moving his face closer to her ear. “I’m going to feed her some tasty food then I’m going to fill her body pleasure that she won’t be able to walk for a week,” he whispered into (Y/N) ear.

Whilst he was talking, Dante pushed his knee in-between (Y/N) ’s legs rubbing it against her clothed entrance. A moan slipped passed her lips which made the half-demon smirk at her before he removed his knee from her legs. (Y/N) whined at the loss of it.

“Later babe,” Dante said which earned him a pout.

Dante pressed a light kiss against his girlfriend’s lips before leading her to his desk.  
Dante had placed another chair in front of his desk so the two of them could have a romantic dinner.

“Is this why you sent me away sent me away for a week?” (Y/N) asked, digging into her favourite Chinese meal.

“Just for the day but that was the only job that would get you away from the shop for a bit,” Dante confessed.

The two of them continued to eat their Chinese takeaway sharing a bottle of wine between them.

When dinner was finished Dante took the plates away to the kitchen and surprisingly clean them, giving them more time to let their dinner settle.

After drying his hands off, Dante walked back into the shop. Walking up to (Y/N) ’s chair and placing his hands on the arms of the chair trapping her in it.

Ice blue eyes stared lustfully down into (E/C) eyes. A sultry smile spread across the woman’s face before she reached up and wrapped her arms around her beloved’s neck.

“What’s wrong Dante?” (Y/N) asked as brought her face closer to his.

“Nothing,” he mumbled against her lips. “Just thinking how hard I’m going to fuck you,”

He smashed his lips down on her in a heated kiss. Their lips moved against each other but neither of them willing to open their mouths first to take the kiss to the level. But when Dante ran his hands down (Y/N) ’s achy body she released a moan, allowing his tongue into her mouth. A battle between their tongues began as they fought for dominant.

Dante’s hands continued wandered down (Y/N) ’s body until they reached her arse. He gave a good squeeze – which earned him another moan – before he moved down to her thighs. Once his hands were under her thighs, Dante lifted (Y/N) up. (Y/N) opened her legs her to let Dante in which he made himself comfy there.

When their bodies met (Y/N) could feel how hard Dante was against her clothes entrance. (Y/N) grind herself his erection. Dante growled at the feeling of his girlfriend grinding against him. He quickly turned around to place her on his desk so they could continue their fun.

Dante quickly stripped (Y/N) of her jacket and top as he won the battle of dominance of their kiss. Dante pulled away from the kiss to take a look at his girlfriend’s gorgeous body.

“Oh god,” he moaned.

Cladded over her breasts was a red bar with white lace around the cup with a black bow in-between the cups.

In turned on Dante even more to see his girlfriend dressed in his colours. Especially since she had adorable blush across her cheeks, breathing heavy due to their activities and her hands resting on her collarbone with her arms either side of chest pressing her breast together.

It a hot site for Dante.

“I wonder if downstairs matches?” He teased as he began to pull her jean down.

And to Dante’s happiness (Y/N) was wearing a matching pair of bra and pantie. 

The pantie were the same colour red as the bra but the white lace sat in the centre of the underwear, a semi-circle with the black bow sitting top centre of the lace.

Dante growled as he felt his demon pushing to take over and ravish (Y/N).

Lending down, Dante kissing (Y/N) again, who this time happily opening her mouth for him. He soon grew bored of her lips and moved to (Y/N) ’s (S/C) neck kissing, sucking and biting at the skin resulting in a series of moans.

Slowly Dante moved from the neck to the breast. Pushing the cups of the bra away to reveal the beautiful site of (Y/N) ’s breasts and nipples. Dante kissed his way to her nipple. When he reached the nipple, Dante’s tongue circled around it before bringing his lips around it.

(Y/N) let a pleasurable sigh and breathy moans.

The half-demon didn’t leave the other breast neglect as he massages it and played with the nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Dante swapped between the nipples making sure they both got equal treatment.

When he grew bored with her breast, Dante kissed his way down the centre of (Y/N)’s body to what he desires the most.

Using his teeth, Dante pulled down the red panties that were covering (Y/N)’s core. Once the item was pulled off his girlfriend’s legs, Dante got to see how wet he had made her. And she was drench.

Dante buried his face between (Y/N) ’s legs, his tongue lapping at the tiny bundle of nerve hidden there.

The sucking, licks and tiny bites leaving (Y/N) a moaning mess.

“Dante, Dante,” She gasped. “Please don’t tease,” she begged.

Dante pulled away, licking up (Y/N)’s sweet nectar that was left on his lips.

“What’s wrong, babe?” He asked, now looming over her.

“Please don’t tease me,” (Y/N) reiterated. “I just want you inside of me,” she begged.

Dante stared down at his heavily blushing girlfriend.

“Teasing?” He questioned before he trusted two fingers into her. “Like this?” he smirked at mewling girlfriend.

The pace of his fingers were fast not caring to give her any pleasure just teasing her a bit. Feeling quite devilish he lent over to sucking on her clit. Dante removed his fingers and lips once he felt that (Y/N) was flustered enough. He brought his finger to his mouth to lick them clean of her nectar. 

“I hate you,” (Y/N) said.

“You do?” Dante said with a raised eyebrow. “I guess you don’t want this then?” He said moving to release his cock from the confine of this tight trousers.

A grumble came for (H/C) before she launches herself up to grab the top of Dante’s shirt and dragging him down to meet her face. (Y/N) smashed her lips into his. 

Dante let out a groan. He grabbed her hips then trusted into her, earning a moan from both of them.

His thrusts started off slow and sallow but gradually speeding up with his trusts hitting deeply into her.

Dante broke away from their kiss to concentrate on leaving marks on (Y/N)’s neck.

The coil in (Y/N)’s stomach began to tighten. Dante could also feel her walls getting tighter around him. He let out a growl, his grip on her hips grew harsher as he ploughs harder, making sure he hit her G-spot as he trusts.

(Y/N) brought her legs up to wrap around Dante’s waist bringing them closer and him deeper into her.

Finally, the coil in her stomach snapped. (Y/N) cum screaming Dante’s name as she clenched around his cock but he manages to hold off cumming with her and continued thrusting into her, overstimulating her.

Once (Y/N) had come down from orgasm Dante flipped her over. She was now lying face on the desk with Dante looming over her with a bruising grip on her lips.

The half-demon panted into (Y/N)s ear as he trusted back into her warm, wet and tight cunt.

They both moaned when Dante re-entered her.

His thrusts started lazy before gradually building up speed again.

Dante sneaked a hand between (Y/N)’s legs so it could play with her clit whilst the other hand played with her hard nipples. He occupied his mouth with nipping and kissing the back of (Y/N)’s neck.

(Y/N) had become a moaning mess with all the pleasure she was receiving. 

Soon (Y/N)’s cunt began to clench around his cock again. Dante also felt his own end coming as well.

A loud growl left Dante’s throat before biting into the juncture between her shoulder and neck not too deep but deep enough to draw blood.

The bite sent (Y/N) over the edge clenching harder around Dante, who after a few thrusts join his girlfriend pure bless, pumping his seeds into her womb.

Dante gave a few trusts before completely coming to a stop. He detracted his teeth from (Y/N)’s neck, giving the bite a few licks.

A hand fisted into Dante’s hair, dragging his face away form (Y/N)’s neck to her face. The hand pushed the white hair mans face closer until their lips meet. The kiss was slow passionate.

Dante pulled out of (Y/N) which resulted in a whine form her at the loss of his cock.

Dante chuckled at (Y/N) reaction.

“Don’t worry babe” he told her. “We’ve got all night,” He whispered.

He stepped away from (Y/N) and picking her in a bride style.

“I have some strawberry and cream upstair,” he said.  
“Sounds lovely,” She replied.

Dante smirked at her then processed upstairs to continued their fun all night and well into the next day.


End file.
